HawkeXFenris song drabbles
by Rai Finnigan
Summary: "He was obsessed. Obsessed with that strange human named Krylon Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. The man who helped him defeat Denarius, the man who taught him to trust again, the man who saw the good in everyone when others did not." Crappy Summery is Crappy


Hey there guys. This is Rai Finnigan, formally Neku Bito, but I no longer have access to that account. I lost the password for both that and the email that went with it. *sigh* So from now on this will be my account, under a different name.

Alright, this is my first Dragon Age fan fiction so be kind please. A just a little info for you, I don't like the default male Hawke so I made my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the music or Dragon Age II. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

River Below-Billy Talent

"They'll think I'm insane,

But you'll all know my name."

"You are by far the oddest humans I've ever met, Hawke."

"Huh?"

Bright blue eyes locked onto the green eyes of the lyrium tattooed elf.

"What makes you say that, Fenris?"

Fenris couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence the question held.

"You really need to ask? You ran into the Deep Roads on nothing more than a promise of riches. You fought the Arishok one-on-one. Not many humans would do that."

Krylon grinned, blue eyes bright.

"Well," he stated slowing his pace to walk next to his lover, "You and a lot of other people may think I'm insane for that but at least I'll be remembered. Right Varric?" Krylon asked, winking at the dwarf.

"You got that right, Hawke."

Take Me with You-Secondhand Serenade

"If you're curious, my favorite's color's blue,

And I like to sing in the shower, if you like I'll sing to you."

Not many people know it, but Krylon Hawke loved to sing. He had spent many long hours at his family home in Lothering singing to himself. It helped to calm him down when he was nervous. However, no matter how much he loved singing, Krylon never sang in front of anyone. After all, singing wasn't a talent that helped him survive so why would people care?

Although, there was one person who, if they bugged him enough, Krylon would sing for. And that person was Fenris. Krylon enjoyed seeing the small smile that lit up the elf's normally broody face. So anytime Fenris would ask, Krylon would stop whatever he was doing and sing to his tattooed lover.

I Hate This Song-Secondhand Serenade

"Drown your fears with me,

I'm feeling real sorry."

"How could I betray Hawke like that? After all that he's done for me." Fenris paced around his mansion, fuming. He had betrayed Krylon's trust. Had believed the words of a demon. With a shout of rage, the elf turned and threw a wine bottle against the wall, watching it shatter with a small frown on his face.

"Now what did that poor defenseless bottle ever do to you?"

Fenris jumped at the smooth tone, turning quickly to see none other than Krylon Hawke himself, leaning against the door frame.

"Hawke," the elf responded, "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired rouge pushed himself away from the door and slowly made his way around the destroyed furniture and broken bottles to stand next to his friend.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Here he paused, hesitant to say what was on his mind. "And…to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

Krylon looked away, fidgeting nervously.

"For making you go into the Fade in the first place. You told me you didn't want to and I didn't listen." Krylon chanced a glance at the silent elf. "I guess…I just wanted you to come with me in case anything happened. In case I fell to temptation."

"And yet it was I that fell." Fenris growled, self hate returning.

"I don't blame you. You wanted power to get back at the one who wronged you your whole life. I would have done the same."

"You would?"

"Of course," Krylon smiled, placing a light kiss on Fenris' cheek. "But you don't need that power. You got me."

Cut Up Angels-The Used

"And you lied to the Angels,

Said I stabbed you to death."

He was obsessed. Obsessed with that strange human named Krylon Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. The man who helped him defeat Denarius, the man who taught him to trust again, the man who saw the good in everyone when others did not.

Fenris sighed as the continued looking out of the window into the rainy night. He had fallen hard and fast for Krylon, there was no use denying it any longer. Everything about the dark haired rouge made his heart flutter; his smile, his voice, the way his eyes would light up when he got excited, the fierce determination in his face when he was protecting his loved ones.

This obsession would get him killed one day, he knew it. But as he watched Krylon rushing through the rain towards his mansion and their weekly reading lesson, Fenris couldn't think of a better way to meet his end.

Paralyzed-The Used

"These moments fade away,

Saying you never loved me."

He had heard the murmurs. It was hard not to when they followed him everywhere he went. Murmurs and mutterings of how their love was "wrong" and "unnatural". It was the same everywhere, but Krylon could care less.

"Let them rant," He would respond if asked if it bothered him, "Let them. They can say whatever they want and it will still be wrong because they don't know us."

Krylon could only hope he sounded more confident than he felt. He didn't show it but he was extremely worried that one day Fenris would finally come to his senses and leave, saying that he never loved Krylon and it was all one giant mistake.

Buried Myself Alive-The Used

"And if you want me back,

You're gonna have to ask nicer than that."

"We never talked about what happened that night, three years ago."

Krylon blinked in surprise. Why bring that up now? Not that he was complaining, of course. He was just confused.

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less. But it isn't better." Fenris slowly rose from his seating position. "That night, I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

Of course Krylon wanted to forgive him. He wanted nothing more than to have Fenris back in his life. However, he couldn't let him off that easy, now could he?

"I need to know why you left, Fenris."

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain, the memories it brought up. It was too much. I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt."

Krylon inched forward in his seat, trying to not seem too eager.

"And what would you have said?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

Krylon smiled softly, understanding what Fenris was seeking.

"I understand, I always understood."

Fenris sighed softly. A heavy burden had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He had never meant to hurt Krylon in such a way. It had just been too much for him to handle. The fact that Krylon not only knew and understood but didn't judge him for it made Fenris positive that this was the right choice.

"If there is a future to be had," Fenris spoke softly, leaning towards the dark haired rouge, "I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Krylon grinned, light blue eyes glowing, before standing to scoop the lyrium tattooed elf into a kiss. Both of them feeling happier and more complete than they had in three years.

Misery-Good Charlotte

"Don't you know

Misery loves company."

Gamlen's words echoed in his every thought. They echoed because they were true. If he had been faster, had been stronger, been better. If he had been all these things and more maybe his mother would still be here. Maybe she wouldn't have been taken from him like Carver had been.

Krylon bit into his bottom lip until a coppery-tangy taste coated his tongue. Anything to distract him from the pain of his greatest failure. Gamlem had left a few hours ago after blaming Krylon and cursing his name, of course, leaving the dark haired rouge on his own. Bohdan had attempted to comfort Krylon the best he could. Hawke had smiled softly, thanked him for his efforts, and then locked himself in his room. Krylon had no desire to be near anyone at the moment. He preferred to be alone when he cried.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Hawke jumped at the sudden sound, lifting his head from where it had been cradled in his hands.

Fenris stepped forward slowly, green eyes filled with understanding and sympathy.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman. I will miss her."

Krylon leaned against the slightly smaller elf once he sat down next to the rouge.

"Yeah…I will to."

"I'm…I'm not sure what to say." Fenris confessed, glancing down at Krylon. 

"You don't have to say anything. Just…just stay with me. Please." Krylon pleaded, curling more into Fenris.

"I will always stay with you. For as long as you need me."

So Contagious-Acceptance

"Could this be outta line,

To say you're the only one breaking me down like this."

"This is killing me."

Fenris looked over at Krylon, startled by the dark haired rouge's out of the blue statement.

"What's killing you?"

"This."

Fenris sighed softly. "Care to elaborate?"

"This. We. Us. It's killing me."

A look of hurt flashed across the lyrium tattooed elf's face for a second before it was replaced by indifference.

"If that's the case, I shall take my leave." Fenris mumbled as he slowly rose from the dark haired rouge's bed.

A hand shot out to grip Fenris' wrist gently.

"Now hold on just one second and let me finish my thought." Krylon looked up at his lover, light blue eyes dancing in the glow caused by the nearby fire. "This love is killing me because I feel so strongly for you." The dark haired rouge sat up and brought the elf's hand to his face, nuzzling gently. "Our love is breaking me down slowly. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Poetic Tragedy-The Used

"And all that he wants,

It's just a tragedy."

"They act like spoiled children, I tell you. Spoiled devil children."

Fenris watched calmly from his spot on the window seal as Krylon paced the expanse of his room, spitting insults at the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander.

"So you have said, love."

Krylon whirled to face the tattooed elf, hair wild from where he had been pulling on it in frustration.

"They are! If I hear one more plea from either of them to get me on their side, I'll…I'll…oh, I don't know."

Fenris chuckled softly before sliding off the window seal and gracefully making his way over to the tense Hawke.

"Relax, Krylon. Maybe, if we're lucky, they'll destroy each other and you won't have to deal with either of them."

"If only Fenris, if only."

I'd Come For You-Nickelback

"Give my life for you,  
>You know I'll always come for you."<p>

"FENRIS!"

Hawke's sorrow filled cry echoed throughout his mind. He had turned himself over to Denarius to save the dark haired rouge. Fenris grumbled to himself as he curled up more against the wall of his cold cell. What he wouldn't give to be with Krylon right now. To be wrapped in his warm embrace, to mock him when he did something particularly stupid.

"Damn you, Hawke. Why did you make me fall in love with you? Why did you have to show me how to trust again?"

Fenris jumped at the voice before rushing over to the cell door.

"Krylon?" He asked, excitement clear in his voice. "Is that really you?"

"No, I'm a talking mabari that looks like Krylon."

"No need to get snappy." Fenris mumbled, peering out of the bars to catch a glimpse of black hair.

"I know. I'm just being difficult, like always." Krylon smiled up briefly at Fenris before returning his attention back to the lock. "Just a bit more. Aha!"

Fenris stepped back as the door swung open to reveal Krylon Hawke in all his bloodied glory. Krylon grinned brightly as he struck a heroic pose.

"Didn't I tell you I'd always come for you? You didn't doubt me, did you?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"It would be my pleasure."

And there you have it folks. My first Dragon Age fanfiction. Reviews and comments would be great *smiles*. Tell me what cha think!

Rai Finnigan


End file.
